Kisses
by Blanqueraq
Summary: There are all kinds of different kisses. KuroFai. A little fluff to cheer one up.


_Kisses_ (1466)

"You know there's all kinds of different kisses…"

Perhaps, he'd drunk too much. Fai considered it for a moment, but with the bubble-headedness of a good buzz going on, decided he'd earned the right.

He watched, amused as Kurogane burped slightly and shifted from his spot on the floor. The man was staring into space and it made Fai wonder if he'd even heard him to begin with. Stretching overlong limbs above his head, he slithered from the dingy pull out cushions onto the floor, his fingers tapping idly against the vodka bottle in his hand.

The burning, almost sharp taste of it had faded a long time ago.

His movement seemed to snap Kurogane out of whatever doze he was in. Turning, the man lifted his amber colored beer to his lips and after swallowing a mouthful, narrowed his eyes. "Wha-?" He mumbled, looking just a little concerned when Fai closed the distance between them.

Scuttling over, Fai settled onto his knees . "You know, Kuro-pii? That thing friends, lovers, even family share as a sign of affection?"

Kurogane looked irritated. It was one of Fai's favorite expressions. "Of course I know what they are you idiot mage! Though I'm not as free with them as some people!"

Blinking stupidly, it took Fai several minutes to catch up with the other man's thought process. There were times when he felt like Kurogane skipped a step or two.

Was that a blush stealing up the man's neck? Oh, and his ears too!

With an inane giggle Fai poked him once in the cheek. He jerked it back before his finger got caught between a sharp pair of incisors. "Is Kuro-tan so eloquently referring to _moi_? Free with my kisses? Now, now, I don't remember -"

"That sales clerk seemed pretty happy when you were done with him." The low growl and if Fai wasn't mistaken, the poutish look to his face was enough to make his stomach flutter. An uncertain half smile stretching his lips, Fai gripped his vodka bottle a little tighter.

"…Oh, silly Kuro-puu. Weren't we just discussing different kisses?"

The man was annoyed again. "What's so different? You meet lips and most people take it as a sign of interest."

Grinning now, Fai leaned in close, catching a whiff of the subtle scent that was all Kurogane. Like early autumn and deep, dark earth. "No, no, no, Kuro-tan! There's quite a difference!"

Getting into his role of educator, Fai placed his bottle on the floor and repositioned himself so he was kneeling directly in front of the other man. Kurogane, for his part, looked far too wasted to do anything besides blink and stare.

"Now, there's a kiss shared between acquaintances or friends. It's a well known greeting in my - well, where I come from." Still smiling, Fai leaned in and grabbed Kurogane by the shoulders, before slowly busing a kiss on one cheek and then the other. He tried not to linger over the feel of skin right there, just a little rough with stubble and a faded scar that hooked down to his jaw. The scent of rich soil was so much stronger.

Like earth and sky they were. Meeting only on the horizon - where one could see it but never touch it.

Blinking and shaking his head a little, Fai backed up and snickered drunkenly. He thought it wise to ignore the faint pink he could see spread across Kurogane's face.

"…Number two," Fai began slowly, pinching the material of his pants between his fingers, "is a kiss shared between family. It's a little more familiar. I'm sure your mother or father gave them to you."

He blinked at the suddenly guarded look that came into the other man's eyes. Still, Fai plodded on. Grasping Kurogane by the face now, he inched forward and pressed his lips against his forehead. He breathed in, reminded painfully of his last close moments with his brother, their last innocent moments as children.

Unable to help himself, Fai smoothed a thumb underneath the other man's eye, before quickly darting a kiss onto the end of his nose. He pasted a smile on his face when he moved back to admire his handiwork.

Again, Kurogane appeared slightly discomfited, but quickly covered it up with another heavy swallow of his beer.

"Kisses are pleasant things, aren't they Kuro-tan? Very reassuring when words can offer nothing. It's difficult to fake a kiss -" at the look he got, Fai frowned a little, " - it can be done of course, but the feeling behind it can't be reproduced. Someone knows when they aren't being kissed with feeling. It's glaringly obvious - and not worth a dime if your heart isn't there."

Fai watched, unsure as the other man placed his beer down with a final sounding clink.

"Tch. So," Kurogane began with a smirk, "what about the last one then, mage?"

Scratching at the palm of his hand, slightly damp with sweat, Fai smiled widely. Teasingly. "Well, I figured with how handsome Kuro-pii grew up he has more than passable knowledge about those kinds of kisses."

"Consider it re-education." Kurogane shot back smartly.

Not particularly liking the game turned on him, Fai couldn't help the hand that snuck up and grazed nervously at the back of his neck. He plucked a strand of loose hair off his collar.

Screw it, a full bottle of liquid courage was sloshing around nicely in his stomach anyway.

"Well, you know, where I come from we have some variations on the lover's kiss." Mouth quirked, he leaned in once more and twined his willowy arms around Kurogane's neck, their breath mingling. "There is one in particular I'd be pleased to show you."

He grinned when the other man half returned his smile. Bridging the final gap between them, Fai touched their lips, skin warming under the contact. He licked out his tongue and inadvertently swiped across Kurogane's lips, giggling a little when he opened his mouth.

_Merde._

Certainly Fai was right about the other man's experience. Groaning, he spread his legs wide so he could clamber more properly onto Kurogane's lap, shivering when rough palmed hands streaked hotly down his back. He tried not to squeak when they clamped hard onto his butt, hauling him forward.

Oh-kay, Kurogane definitely had a reason to look so confident all the time.

Opening his mouth wider, he flicked playfully at the man's tongue, rolling his hips like a slut. He almost ripped his pants off when Kurogane did some ridiculously insane mouth raping.

Then he remembered the children sleeping in the next room and Mokona passed out behind the couch. With one last needy jerk of his hips - he tried to recall the last time he'd been with someone physically - Fai broke away. He swallowed their spit.

It appeared though, Kurogane wasn't to be deterred. One hand now caught in Fai's hair, he moved onto his neck, leaving a hot trail of kisses in his wake. Fai stared dumbly over the man's shoulder. He almost came when Kurogane laved at that spot where his pulse pounded like a drum.

Slipping his hands down and around Kurogane's shoulders, his breaths ripped out in soft pants. In and out, in and out so fast he was starting to see spots.

The other man was still dry humping him and Fai just couldn't help grinding back.

"Kuro, Kuro, Kuro," he chanted in time with the man's thrusts, trying to get his attention instead of spurring him on. Probably a dumb idea in retrospect.

The man grunted three times, still marking up the same spot.

Closing his eyes, Fai forced a coherent sentence from his lips. "We should stop," he panted, "we need to stop before anyone wakes up."

It took another ten minutes and several attempts on Fai's part to shake him off - he really was like a dog with a bone, a very hard bone - but eventually Kurogane relented and released him. Actually, he shoved Fai off his lap.

Fai decided he probably kind of deserved it.

Standing gingerly the other man grimaced, before readjusting himself with a sharp curse. Fai decided that was something he didn't deserve, because it made him want to jump back on Kurogane even more. He palmed himself a little and blinked at the angry glare he got for it.

Looked like it was the shower for him.

He almost jumped when Kurogane suddenly said something. "Its interesting that lover's kisses in Nihon are near identical to your own," back turned he started stalking out the room, only a slight wobble to his steps, "we'll…have to compare notes again in the future."

A dark chuckle followed, one Fai accompanied with his own impish laughter.

**Love**

A/N - it's been awhile since I done Kurofai and this little baby just popped out a couple hours before work. I like it cuz it's WAFFy and just a little romantical. It cheered me up today. So I hopes yall likes it. I've seen the types of kiss theme repeated somewhere, I just can't remember exactly. Sorry bout that.

Shorter than a lot of my stuff too.

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
